


The Captain's Fishy Admirer

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Based on Fan Art, Cas is really cute and goes after what he wants, Dean tries hard to be a tough pirate, M/M, Merman Castiel, Pirate Dean, Pirate Ship Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the Captain of the Pirate ship Impala, feared on the seas and is a wanted criminal. He's someone to be feared and respected, so why can't he get this cute merman to leave him alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Fishy Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on this amazing [piece](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/146069362755/hello-dean-for-fucks-sake-cas-au-in) done by Diminuel  
> As always thanks to my beta Lacqueluster for all her help with the story

Dean walked away from the steering wheel, passing it over to his brother so he could walk throughout the deck of the ship. He nodded towards his men who were hard at work making sure they sailed safely and quickly through the water and kept his boat in perfect order. The Impala was the best and fastest ship in all the seven seas; Dean had finally taken her over as Captain after John stepped down and left her for his sons. Dean took over as Captain and as the newest and soon to be most feared pirate in the ocean. He was looking forward to carving out his own legacy and joining the ranks of the other Winchester Pirates that came before him, and was excited for his crew and him to rise to infamousy. 

As he reached the port bow, he watched the blue water turn to white waves as the ship continued on. A figure jumped out of the water and dived back, its arms waving madly trying to gain Dean’s attention. The green eyed pirate shook his head, seeing the dark haired merman he had befriended several months ago when his father was still Captain. He knew he could ignore the merman, just head back to the wheel but regardless of what he knew he should do as a fearsome pirate, he had a soft spot for the blue eyed fishman. Instead he called on Garth and leaned over to lower the long boat enough to have the blue finned man jump in and pull him up closer to the deck. 

Garth waved hello at Castiel before going back to mopping the deck. The men were far too used to the merman’s presence, that was Dean’s fault. He knows the previous crew had demanded they capture and sell the mythical creature, but Dean refused and with John’s agreement Castiel was freed. Now most people, hell most creatures, would take that as a lesson and stay far away from ships and humans alike, but not Castiel. He seemed to do the exact opposite, follow The Impala and Dean wherever they sailed. Dean had never been so grateful to be rid of most of the previous crew and have nothing but those he trusted to not try and harm the creature.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel’s deep voice cutting him out of his thoughts.

“Heya Cas, didn’t we talk about this? It’s not safe to come near ships especially pirate ships.”

Castiel’s lip gave a small lift in the corner at Dean’s chastising. “Yes Dean I know, but I also know The Impala and wouldn’t come near without seeing you to ensure my safety.”

“Humans can’t be trusted, Cas, we’re dangerous.”

Deep cerulean eyes peaked at the dirty blond pirate though long dark lashes.

“I can always trust you Dean.”

The pirate turned to hide the heat he felt on his face. He just hoped Cas would think it was from being out in the sun.

“My ship was the one who captured you, remember that?” he sputtered as he tried to compose himself. In two minutes the merman had turned him from a fearsome pirate to a blushing, stuttering fool. 

“Oh Dean, of course I remember. You were so beautiful standing right where you are now staring out into the water. Your blonde hair stood out the most so I had to swim closer, and oh Dean you were so perfect. Your eyes shining like emeralds, and those beautiful freckles like constellations on your skin. I just had to see you, to talk to you.” the building blossoming smile Cas had dimmed as he continued “then that horrible Kubrick threw a net over me and locked me in a cage before I could meet you.”

Covering his face in his hand to simultaneously hide his blush and to calm his own anger.

“Cas, Kubrick along with Gordon and all those guys were going to kill you and sell you. If they thought they could make more money off of you being alive then they would have left you alive, but still sell you to who knows who. That should be your main concern then, and your worry for now not” he waves a hand in the air “being able to talk to me.”

Castiel gave him a soft smile and waved his hand dismissively, “you were never going to let them harm me Dean I knew that. You’re a good man, a righteous man.”

“I’m a Pirate, I’m Captain Dean Winchester of The Impala, the most feared ship in all the seas. I’m not a good or righteous man, and you can’t keep putting yourself in danger because I spared you once.”

Before the men could continue, Benny walked up carrying a large bucket of water.

“Hey if it isn’t my crazy aunt.”

The merman tilted his head at the ship’s cook. “I am not your aunt Benny, we have no relation. I do have a cousin who is an octopus but I don’t think he and you share relation either.”

An annoyed groan came from Dean as Benny just chuckled good naturedly. “You don’t say fish man? Well listen I got here some water for you, so you don’t dry out talking to your favorite human here.”

“That’s very kind Benny, thank you.” he wiggles his fin to make room for the bucket, turning from the pirates.

“Benny! What the hell man?”

“I’m being helpful brother, I think the word you’re looking for is thanks.”

Dean glowered at the cajun chef before turning back to the happy man of the ocean. 

“Cas it isn’t safe for you to keep following us. One of these days you’ll get too close to the wrong ship and then what? I can’t come and save you.”

“If you knew I was in danger of course you would Dean. We have a profound bond, you would risk everything for me as I would for you.” he spoke so matter of factly that Dean was forced into silence. “Besides I know the Impala and I would never get close to any ship but her. I simply swim where the map tells me to go so I can be near you.”

“Map? What map?”

“The maps in the bottles Sam leaves for me so I don’t lose you while I’m sleeping.”

“Damn it Sammy!” Dean yelled out to his brother at the wheel, the giant moose just shrugged in response. “Cas look, you can’t keep following me around. I’m a pirate, I’m wanted by a lot of people for a lot of crimes. It’s dangerous okay?”

“You feel that your life is in danger and do not wish for me to get caught in the middle?”

“Yes, thank you exactly.”

“Then I shall simply be by your side. It’s getting late I must go but I enjoyed my visit today, thank you Dean.”

Before Dean could argue Castiel jumped out of the long boat and into the sea beneath. With a growl of annoyance Dean ran a hand through his hair, his fingers pulling on some strands as he breathed through clenched teeth.

“Sam, my quarters now!” 

*****

It was nearly a month later and Dean was on edge. The crew had landed in port, restocked the ship and headed off again twice. Once was even to spend some plundered coins they got from a ship filled with some wealthy elites moving across seas. Dean should be focused on the next place they are going to dock, or where to go to next for treasure. Instead his mind was focused on a certain blue eyed fishman who he hadn’t seen in a month. 

After Cas’ last visit he got into it with Sam and his brother swore to not send anymore messages on where to find them. Then Dean ordered the rest of the crew to do the same, he should be glad that they listened. He should be glad that Cas was gone and hopefully somewhere safe. Maybe he already forgot about the green eyed pirate and moved on to one of his own. That thought shouldn’t make Dea’s heart constrict the way it did.

A cry comes from the deck and Dean gets up running from his cabin towards the distressed sound. His boots slid across the floor of the deck as he looked over the railing where the men had lowered the fishnet to catch food. He could see fishes falling out but couldn’t see what caused the rips in the net from so far down.

“Raise the fishing net!” He yelled to his men and went back to looking overboard.

It may have been a dolphin or octopus, they were clever and known for getting trapped in the nets but could harm themselves in the fight for freedom. As the net was coming up he stood back just in case he was wrong and it was a shark. He did not want to be known as the Pirate Captain who literally lost his head on his ship’s deck. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean growled as the net was raised high enough that it was nearly over his head.

He frowned seeing the familiar mop of dark hair plastered over creamy shirtless skin, and the long blue fin of one Castiel the merman. 

“Hello Dean.”

“For fuck’s sake’s Cas! Are you trying to go to Davey Jones’ locker? What do you think you’re doing?”

Cas was hanging miserably through a hole, his fin and backside flicking in the air out of the ripped bottom of the net. With help from the crew Dean was able to get Cas over the deck and down. He worried over his fish-man, and waved the others away so he could untangle Cas from the ropes.

“I was coming to see you, I hadn’t seen you in so long Dean. I couldn’t find any of Sam’s maps and I’ve been traveling everywhere I could think of to find you again. When I saw the Impala I came straight away but didn’t see the net until it was too late.”

“See Cas, this is what I was talking about it’s too dangerous for you to be following us. You could get hurt.”

“This wouldn’t have happened if I had a map to find you Dean.” Castiel frowned “Didn’t you miss me at all?”

Dean grabbed one of Cas’ hands and rubbed on the red mark from the rope willing it to disappear, to not show the proof of how he failed to protect someone he cared for. When Dean spoke again his voice was low but firm.

“Of course I did Cas, you mean a lot to me and I had missed your visits but I knew you were safer away from me away from the pirate life.”

“Is it because I’m a merman?”

“Well of course that too, I mean if anyone got their hands on you-” he shook his head erasing the horrid images that were bombarding his mind.

“You love me.” Castiel whispered so low if Dean didn’t have his their foreheads pressed together he would have missed it. “I love you too Dean, that’s why I will never abandon you.”

Dean looked up and was lost in eyes so blue even the ocean would envy. He was so lost in Cas’ eyes he didn’t even notice the merman press their lips together until Dean’s eyes closed in pleasure. Cas’ lips were soft but firm and tasted faintly of the salt from the water but also of something that was so uniquely Cas.

“Dean, we should go to the island of Moondoor. I have a friend with gifts and I think she may be able to solve this little interspecies problem.”

“Point the way Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna check out the stuff I've written that won't be posted to AO3 (basically all my reader-inserts) or maybe wanna send me a message you can find me here on [my tumblr](http://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and Kudos are life blood.


End file.
